Burning Butterflies
by ATwistedWhisper
Summary: Following Opie's arrest, In a fit of rage and grief, Amelia Ceria Winston left the only real family she had. SAMCRO. Now, following the news and circumstances of her Father and Brothers deaths, she returns. But after nearly 9 years in her own violence soaked club and lifestyle, shes not just the angry girl who left. Now she's dangerous. And she's out for blood.
1. Chapter 1

Mia parked her bike in one of the few remaining spaces at Teller-Morrow. As she cut the engine, her gaze traveled to the overflowing clubhouse. She'd never seen it so busy without everyone drunk as fuck, naked whores running about and at least 5 or 6 people already going at it in the corners. Or on the picnic tables. Or the pool table.

The somber silence was deafening.

It felt so weird being back in good ol' Charming, even weirder being _here_. She could count on one hand the amount of times she'd been back here since she moved away after Op had been arrested. She'd blamed the club, and they all knew it. She'd tried to stay, to be there for Donna, but too Mia it quickly became apparent that her rage wasn't good for anyone. They'd all tried to explain, to convince her to stay. But she had been too young, too naive and too fucking _angry_ to actually handle her shit and make any kind of sensible decision.

Mia sighed and shook her head, burying this shit for another time. She couldn't show any weakness. Not here. Not after everything. She climbed off her bike, wiped her face of any and all emotion and headed for her big brothers wake.

The first thing Mia noticed, as she walked through the door, was Clay. Sitting by the bar looking nothing like the man she had known in her teens. His trade mark cigar replaced by O2, his body slouched as if in defeat. Had it been anyone else, she might have felt pity. But not only did this man not deserve even a hint of it, Mia knew him well enough to know he was probably not even half as bad as he was making himself out to be. He might be proud, but no way was he above playing the victim.

Trying to distract herself before she stirred shit up, she looked around. Her gaze landed on the casket placed on the table in Church. Her heart seemed to freeze in her chest. Sure, she knew her brother was dead. But knowing and seeing were two completely different things. The metal casket was a beautiful black and silver, the lid off to the side. Her brother looked peaceful, like he was sleeping. He was surrounded by bits and bobs people had placed inside the casket, Treasures. Things he'd loved in life that would accompany him to the next.

She snorted at herself. Such ceremonies were for the living. But the gesture meant more than she could admit, even to herself. It showed that her brother had been loved, respected.

Mia took a few steps forward when the blond standing beside her brothers casket lifted his head. Mia's eyes met Jax's. Her brother's best friend, and recently promoted to club president. The violent cascade of emotions running through Mia made her want to look away. She felt too exposed. No one in the world knew her as well as this man and the brothers he commanded. But she held her ground, didn't even blink as she held his stare.

"Mia?" he almost whispered, the shock on his face evident.

Mia didn't even try to reply. She knew herself well enough that, in this emotional state, every word that left her mouth would be hateful and accusatory. He left her brothers side and approached her slowly. Jax opened his mouth to speak, no doubt words of apology and attempted comfort. Neither of which she had any interest in hearing. Mia took a step back shaking her head "Don't." it was almost a snarl as she stepped round him, fisting her shaking hands and approached her brothers casket.

She had no idea how long she stood there, at her brothers feet, staring at his lifeless body. Re - living every memory her and Opie had together, over and over, until hands clasped her shoulders "you hanging in there, love?" She closed her eyes and let her head drop. She knew that gentle Scottish murmur. His hands gave her shoulders a squeeze before he moved to stand by her side. There were few in this world she would ever let near her when she felt so vulnerable, even less she would accept comfort from. But Chibs was one of the few, perhaps because he understood she couldn't accept much and never pushed. Taking the smoke Chibs offered, she dug out her lighter and quickly lit up, craving not just the nicotine, but the distraction. Knowing the questions would start once everyone got over the shock of her turning up, she decided to get this one, at least, out of the way. "Got a call from Mary last week." She sneered her step mothers name like it tasted bad. "Apparently she had the lawyer dad placed as executor track me down, and fetch my numbers and what not." Mia and her Step mother had never got along. Mia was "Just evidence of all Piney's fuck ups". "ye know 'bout ya dad then" Mia nodded and Chibs seemed relieved. "I was already on my way down when she called me to tell me about Op." The look of such sympathy on Chibs' face made her stomach twist."I'm sorry love, that's a lot'a hits to take n a few days." Mia shrugged "It is what it is." Exhaling a cloud of smoke Chibs watched her closely. "Aye." he agreed. They were silent for a time, not speaking until she turned away to dump her smoke butt. "How much do ye know?" Chibs asked softly, watching her in that way that made her feel like he could see straight through her to her God damn brain. "Nothing." She lied, watching Chibs' eyes narrow in both concern and suspicion. "Absolutely nothing." And she turned and left the room. There was something she needed to do.

Ignoring the concerned, pissed off, wary and downright scared stares that followed her to the bar, Mia helped herself to a close-to-empty bottle of Jack, sucked down the last of its contents, then continued, bottle in hand, towards Clay. Clay looked up from his conversation with one of the nomads as she approached "Amelia" he said softly voice dripping in false sympathy, he stood up slowly, milking his injuries for all they were worth. When he was finally standing he lay a 'comforting' hand on her left shoulder " I just want you to know how much I loved Opie and Piney. How much we all did. And how much we all will miss them both" She nodded as if she believed every word of it, as if everything he said was completely acceptable, before she took a step back, lifted the bottle of jack grasped in her right hand and smacked Clay across the face with it, hearing the satisfying crunch of bone before he fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

"If, of those who betray us, it is harder to forgive friends than enemies, How hard it must be to forgive family."

- ATwistedWhisper

* * *

Silence descended upon the clubhouse. All eyes were on Mia as she stared down at Clay, satisfied to see the side of his face already swelling. Mia turned as she felt someone approach, to find the nomad Clay had been talking too, glaring down at her. He was tall with a huge mustache, of Greek or maybe Italian descent. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he was standing over her, doing his best to intimidate her. She moved her body as close to his as she could without letting them touch. She went up on tiptoes as if to kiss him... And delivered one quick solid kick to the inside of his left knee. He cried out and fell to the floor next too Clay, who appeared only semi-conscious. There might have been only one man prepared to stand up for Clay, but this was another story. There was an uproar. Yelling and shouting as several people advanced towards her. She grinned, readying herself for a scrap. "For fucks sakes Amelia. Knock it off!" Jax yelled. Mia turned, looked Jax straight in the eye, and put her booted foot over the Italians crotch and applied pressure, not enough to do damage, but enough to have the man crying out in pain. "Jesus fucking Christ, Mia" he shouted, moving forward aggressively. "I got this, Jackie." Chibs said, moving past Jax he grabbed Mia by the arm, without any of the caution everyone else was showing, and pulled her out the front door of the clubhouse.

Chibs pulled her over to the picnic table next to Teller-Morrow. The furthest from the clubhouse, she noticed. "Sit" he ordered, pointing to the table. She sighed and sat down on the table with her feet on the seat as Chibs pulled out his smokes. He lit one up and passed it to her before lighting his own. "You wan' a tell me what that was all 'bout?" Chibs asked. "New curtain colour. Discussion got a bit heated." She knew he was giving her 'the look' and, had it been anyone else, she would have held his gaze, taking it as a challenge. But she wouldn't meet his eyes. Couldn't. He saw too much.

Chibs grasped her chin, pulling her head up too meet his eyes. Mia ground her teeth as she met his eyes, hating the exposed feeling his knowing gaze gave her. As Mia's control on her volatile array of emotions threatened to slip, she struggled against his hold. "Stop it." He snapped, tightening his grip. Mia sagged in his grasp. She was a fighter by nature, but there wasn't a lot you could do when you weren't willing to hurt someone. "What do you want me to say?" She snapped, frustrated. "I wan' ye ta answer my question." "What the fuck do you think it was about." She snarled. "I think it was 'bout Piney" he replied steadily, holding her gaze. "If you know then why the fuck are you asking me!?" she shouted, drawing attention from those who stood outside the clubhouse. Chibs cast a glance towards their audience before pushing her towards the garage, following her into Gemma's office. "Who told ye it was Clay who killed 'im?" "Dad." For the first time, Chibs looked at her as if he worried for her sanity. "ye wan' a explain that?" Mia let out a breath and sat on Gemma's desk. "I saw dad about a week before he died. He was pissed at Clay. Pissed at Jax. Seemed to be pissed at the whole God damn club. But I know my Dad and I know when he's up to something. When I found out he was dead, I just knew. He probably played his hand before he thought it through. He's... was a smart guy but he was too fucking angry. " Mia shook her head with a humorless laugh, running her hand through her hair "Guess that's something I can relate too." Chibs stubbed out his smoke before moving to stand in front of her. "I know this is hard for ye, love. But you can't go roun' smackin' anyone who pisses ye off. Clay can be excused. but Frankie? Stop lookin' for a fight and let ye self grieve." Mia hated that he was right. Hitting Clay had been acceptable, fucking up that Frankie guy would be tolerable since he got in between, but anything more would be a disrespect, and that would not go unanswered. So Mia just nodded, swallowing down the _very strong_ urge to walk back into that damn clubhouse and put a bullet between that fucking traitors eyes. Chibs let out a breath, putting his arm round her shoulders and leading her out of the office and back towards the Clubhouse. "let's get back before people start to wonder what we're up to out here." Chibs muttered. Mia's only response was a half-hearted glare. Which, of course, only made him grin. "Ah, now there's our little nutcase." Mia looked up to see Tig leaving the clubhouse, with Jax right behind him. "Piss off. Chibs' already given me the 'naughty girl' routine." "Damn and I missed it? sounds kinky. My favorite." "No doubt." Mia replied steadily. "Quite finished beating up Club members then, Mia?" Jax sounded pissed. Mia turned to him "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. That Frankie guy, Not Clay. Oh and while we're on the subject, mind telling me why the hell he's still _alive_?" "We have our reasons." Mia snorted "Well then _pres, _best you fill me in on these all important reasons, 'cause right now I'm not feeling at all inclined to let him live." Jax moved right up to her. "You will not touch him again, Mia." "Oh won't I? Your my family. Any loyalty _I_ have to _you_ stems from that. You're not my club. And you sure as fuck aint my president. And there is no way in hell I feel even _slightest _inclination to follow you're... _orders_." Mia sneered the last word in his face. Jax's face contorted with rage. But, as he opened his mouth to respond, Tig pulled him back. At the same time as Chibs pulled her back and pushed her against the wall. "What," He growled, "did we _just_ talk 'bout, hmm?" "People thinking we snuck away for a quickie." she shot back, trying to push him off her. He shoved her back against the wall. Wrapping his right hand around her throat. Not painfully. Just controlling, almost possessive. "Cut. It. Out." he growled, keeping her against the wall. "Clay does not get too just carry on as if nothing happened." Mia almost yelled. Chibs opened his mouth to respond, when Jax walked over looking frustrated now, rather than pissed. "I'll explain it all to you, but not tonight. Tonight's about Op. Go and say goodbye to your brother, Mia. All this shit will still be there to deal with tomorrow." At Jax's nod, Chibs released her, letting her head for the door. "Fine. But you better have a good fucking reason, and understand that before I leave again, he will be dead."

The walk through the clubhouse, and back to her brothers side was uneventful. Just a couple of angry or wary stares. As she looked down at her brother, she wondered if he'd known. Known what the man he followed was capable of. Known that his president had killed his father, likely without batting an eye.

Mia reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small onyx butterfly, a beautiful little trinket Opie had given to her when she had first moved to Charming. He had been 17, to her wary and distrustful 11.

She had been in Charming for two days and hadn't said a single word.

He had found the butterfly at a market with Jax, and it was neither unique nor expensive. But he had barely known her, and still he had thought of her. Accepted her as his sister immediately and without question. It wasn't something any 11 year old could understand, even one as independent as she had been, but as she got older, she would look back on that moment. And the memory of him handing it to her, the sympathy, love and acceptance clear on his face, was the moment she recognized as the turning point in her life. The moment her fortunes had changed. And now he was gone. Just like everyone else.

Mia closed her eyes and let a few tears escape, before pressing her lips to the trinkets cold surface, and placing it over her brothers heart.


End file.
